[unreadable] [unreadable] The primary aim of the proposed study is to explore the feasibility of using Instructional Design and Technology (Dempsey & Reiser, 2002) to provide community-based drug abuse counselors with engaging, case-based, online training regarding empirically supported treatments for Substance Use Disorders. We propose to translate the content from the NIDA therapy manual "A Cognitive-Behavioral Approach: Treating Cocaine Addiction" (Carroll, 1998), into a series of interactive, media-rich, web-based modules for clinician training. Working in collaboration with a panel of community treatment providers, we propose to transform each of the topics from the NIDA CBT manual (e.g. "Problem-solving", "Coping with Craving" and "Refusal Skills") into stand-alone, problem-focused "tools" designed to provide counselors with the knowledge, skills and abilities required to successfully implement CBT strategies and techniques in their clinical practice. Each module will employ a variety of vignettes, video role-plays, graphics and interactive animated sequences to promote active engagement with the material. Completed modules will be accessible to clinicians through a Web Based Training (WBT) application (visit www.nidatoolbox.org to view a prototype). We hypothesize that exposure to and engagement with the WBT will result in effective transfer of knowledge regarding Cognitive Behavioral Therapy techniques, and that such transfer will be accomplished with a high level of learner satisfaction. This developmental project will be conducted in three phases. In Phase I, project staff will work closely with a panel of 12 community-based drug abuse treatment providers from public and private settings to develop the content and functional specification for each of the web-based modules to be included in the clinical toolbox. In Phase II, writers, artists, video producers and web developers will translate the functional specification into a live prototype web application, which will be iteratively reviewed by members of the community providers panel. In Phase III, a sample of 156 community treatment providers will be randomly assigned to (1) complete the WBT, (2) attend a face-to-face workshop that covers the identical material as the WBT, or (3) receive a hard copy of the NIDA therapy manual in the mail (minimal training condition). This pilot test will employ both qualitative and quantitative measures to evaluate learner satisfaction, level of knowledge transfer, and areas for improvement. After incorporating feedback from the pilot test, the research team intends to apply for additional funding to conduct an efficacy trial. [unreadable] [unreadable]